Waiting
by Blood-In-The-Stars
Summary: He loved her and he waited for her to return her love back even if it would take forever... TP oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own any DBZ characters.

* * *

Torn

Trunks sat on his bed reminiscing his thoughts of Pan for the past years they had been together; they grew up together, they went to space together, they were the same race together. But something had dramatically changed. He wouldn't deny for a while in a fraction in his life he was a womanizer, but that was only for a few years. There was only one thing that stopped him from being that and that one thing was a beautiful woman named Pan Son.

_Does he try your tears for you with his lips?_

_Does he drown your senses with just one kiss?_

She had come from her own company that her father had started up to merge with his own. The merger would take around a year and neither she nor him minded about working in an office together hours on end. They figured it would be like old times when they were together a lot and talking like crazy, since Pan's marriage they had not talked like they used to. He stopped bringing women to his office and that's when he realized things had changed. Pan would never have minded women in the office but he minded that they would be there when she was. He felt her would betray her, this wasn't the same girl he had grown up with. She was a beautiful woman now and he couldn't help but stare at those dark chocolate eyes that captured his with one glass and that raven hair that would sometimes touch his arm while working. This was not the same relationship it was different; in a sensible manner it scared him to death but at the same time he would have been more excited about it.

_Does he wake up everyday and feel his joy by having you by his side?_

_Does he wake up grateful for your mere presence there to be a blessing?_

He wistfully remembered their late night working hours and how the green-eyed monster in him would rage when her husband called her. He made sure that no woman would call him or visit him during office hours just for her but she couldn't do the same? He then remembered that she was married and he would have to accept it. He was there the day she was married and it never sunk in that she wasn't up for grabs anymore…she was owned. Possessiveness eventually gripped his heart wildly and he couldn't help what he did next…he kissed her that night.

_Does wake up the passion inside?_

_Does he realize that words aren't everything?_

She pulled away and slapped him telling him that she had a husband and she wasn't another one of his whores. He was appalled she would even think that and he could never see her as a whore. She had turned away from him and was about to leave the room when his hand touched hers and the electricity of the shock was enough to be magnetic. There was no thinking there was just them and the heart they both shared. He was a virgin that night to making love and it was almost as if she had taught him to make it. He couldn't help but feel inferior and hurt after they came together.

_Does he know that you're a once in a lifetime treasure?_

_Does he know that you cause such tremendous pleasure?_

She had made love to another before him and had been made love to before him. The fact that there was another pained him to no end. He would be considered the other man but in this case he could only feel that she had another man. After their coming together incident she said it couldn't happen again but it did. She could only repeat saying that it couldn't happen and it wasn't right but eventually Trunks got tired of it. If she kept on saying that why did it happen? Why would they both be in hiding about their affair? Why would they keep on coming together? He knew and she didn't which was what gave him a fear inside that was growing rapidly.

_How do you stand there thinking that it should be over?_

_How do you do the things you do by breaking promises to yourself?_

They were in love and she would never be able to admit it. Trunks knew it had to be true because there was a thick line between sex and making love and he could only discover it with her. She awoke every nerve ending in his body and she would go home every night to do the same to another man. He could only be described as Trunk's arch nemesis and most loathing enemy.

_Can't you see what you're doing to yourself?_

_Can't you see what you're doing to me?_

**Flashback**

Trunks woke up with the absence of the peach smelling raven hair that normally lingered on his chest. He looked around the room in the moonlight and he found her staring at the stars with a twinkle of a tear falling town her cheek. He couldn't help but feel the twinge of pain that resided in his heart at that moment.

"_Pan come back to bed," he said trying to pacify her with his arms around her waist._

"_No you go back to bed," she responded coldly pushing his arms away from her waist and walking across the room away from him._

_Trunks now felt a flood rush through his heart. He was scared at that moment…he was losing her to her own guilt that he wished she did not have, "Please Pan talk to me. Why are you upset?"_

"_Why…you know why. I'm having an affair on my husband with you Trunks. My husband has been nothing but loving to me for the past five years and I've been shagging around with a womanizer!"_

Is that all she thought of him? After he had showed her his love every night that's all she though of him? How could she be so cold but feel so warm? How could their hearts beat together while it still holds back?

"_I've given you my all Pan. I am not a womanizer and you are not a whore. The term used to be should be used in that case. I'm sure he's loved you but is it the love I give you? Is he in love with you Panny?"_

_She looked over at him dumbfounded and said, "What? He's my husband of course he loves me."_

"_No PAN," He said frustrated, "is he in love with you!"_

"_I-..aren't they the same thing?" She just asked even though she already knew the answer that was the only way she knew how to respond._

"_No," he sighed, "They aren't. He loves you but I'm in love with you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" He was getting desperate now. He couldn't lose everything he knew and loved now._

"_Yes it does," she admitted, "I don't know what I can give to you I return Trunks. I have a husband that I love."_

"_You're not in love with him though," he said shaking his head, "You're in love with me. You're too afraid to admit it! If there is one thing you can return to me it's that you could admit it! If you left him we could be happy Pan! I've loved you since before I can remember and now that I finally have you I don't fully have you. It scares me baby! Because I've found something more important to me than my family and work and even life and it might leave me! Just tell me you're in love with me and you love me more than him! Please…Pan…"_

_She stood shocked at the words he had just said and shaking her head in disbelief. He was desperate and basically on his knees upset and pleading with her. She was scared herself and shaking violently herself and then she finally said, "No…I can't say that when I'm married to another."_

_Trunks walked over to her and held her in his arms with his lips to her ear. She didn't want to remove herself from his arms when she knew it felt so right at the same time._

"_If you can't do it Pan then you have a choice to make. It's either him or me that comes out the victor. You can be with him and feel secure and safe or you can be with me and feel that but with a much bigger world surrounding you. You're killing me Pan from the inside out because that fact remains that I have to have you." He released her and left the office with her standing there._

**End of Flashback **

That was the night where he should have given her a better ultimatum because that was the night the merger ended and Pan was halfway around the world in Paris securing the companies there. That was weeks ago too…she hadn't talked to him since then and he decided that she had chosen her husband over a love that could last enough lifetimes before there was even life in existence.

_Whose going to keep you warm at night now?_

_Who's going to comfort you when you cry?_

_Who's going to love you like I do now?_

_Who's going to be there when you die?_

He couldn't understand why she didn't see that they were meant to be? She should think it was obvious like a tornado right in front of you. They were both part Sayains, they were both from richer families, they acted the same and talked the same, they even fit together like a puzzle. Trunks couldn't take his frustration that coursed through his veins right now. He punched a wall in his bedroom and watch it take out half of it and land on the ground below his second story room.

Tears that he never knew he had fell down his face like his heart was falling off a cliff that had jagged rocks below. He didn't want them to be over he should had just stayed as they other man so he could at least have a little bit of her. Now he only had the broken memories they shared at his feet and he had nothing of her. But that undeserving husband of hers had all of her and he didn't love her like Trunks did.

He will never love you like I do.

_He can't touch you like I do._

_Can't you see I'm lost without you?_

A knock on his open door made Trunks startle and turn around. To his amazement there she was standing perfect as a picture with her face giving a nervous look towards him but she didn't seem to notice a wall blown out to the outside. All she saw was him at that moment and that was all that mattered to her.

"How are you Trunks?" she asked him moving towards him.

"Shitty. It's been two months Pan," he answered towards her.

"I know and I lied about tying companies' securities in Paris I was really in the Caribbean thinking. You left me confused Trunks," she said to him truthfully.

"I know I did. But you chose him in the end and I don't know why you would need the Caribbean to think since you have him."

"Trunks…I got a divorce," Pan said looking him honestly in the eyes. He jumped up at the word divorce and looked her hard in the eyes.

"Then why didn't you come back to me?" he asked.

"As I said I was thinking in the Caribbean and I've decided that you have no reason to put all this on me. You had twenty-two years to tell me that you loved me before my wedding. You didn't that day of my wedding but then I go back blaming myself. The only thing I remember at the altar was looking at you and the expression on your face…well it hurt me. Maybe I knew you loved me all this time but you still should have confronted me."

He struggled to get a word out for a few minutes but when he finally did he confessed everything at once, "Weddings don't sink in with me Pan. Mating does just like my father did to my mother. I knew that you were still technically up for grabs when you got married because your husband was only a human who could never bite you. The only reason why I didn't bite you while we were together was because I thought it would tear you apart between your husband and me."

"Let me tell you something that my grandma told me Trunks, "He who tells the truth remains a fool for only a second, he who never tells the truth remains a fool forever." You were a fool for a long time Trunks."

"I know that. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I'm not sorry that I did tell you Pan. I love you will you be with me? Will you marry me?"

Pan swallowed the last bit of her pride that told her to say no. She had spent two months in the Caribbean forgiving him for not telling her and now it came down to this. He loved her and she was now willing to admit that she loved him and she was in love with him. He was right all along…he was in love with her and her husband never was.

"I love you Trunks and I'm in love with you. I admit it and I don't feel guilty about it one bit. I will marry you and be with you," she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. He took her in his arms and swung her around and all of his broken memories rose from his feet and joined his heart that fell off a different cliff where there were no longer jagged rocks at the bottom because now it was bottomless. He kissed her and at that time he finally had all of her. He was not longer the other man he was now the only man. That was enough to make him whole for the rest of his life.

I'll hold you forever

_I'm kissing your tears always_

_I'm drowning your senses in just one kiss_

_I'm waking up everyday and I feel the joy curse through my heart with you by my side_

_I'm waking up grateful for your mere presence being a blessing_

_I'm waking up your passion inside_

_I know that words aren't everything that's why I'm touching your heart right now_

_I know you're a once in a life time treasure_

_I know you give me such pleasure_

_You no longer stand there thinking it's over_

_You can't do the things you do by breaking promises to yourself_

_You finally saw what you were doing to yourself_

_You finally saw what you were doing to me_

_I keep you warm at night now_

_I comfort you when you cry_

_I love you more than anyone would_

_I'm going to be there when you die because I'll be dying as well_

He will never love you like I do

_He can't touch you like I do_

_You see that I'm lost with out you_

_Now that we're together we're no longer blind_

_I'm going to love you forever_

_I love you forever my sweet Valentine_

_And when times get hard I'm always going to be here_

_Come to me now to walk along this path for a lifetime of years

* * *

_

AN: Review Please.


End file.
